Just A Replacement
by NatsuandLucyForever
Summary: This is a story where Lucy loves Natsu, Natsu loves Lisanna, Lucy leaves, Natsu and Gray realize they have feelings for Lucy, Lucy realizes that she likes Gray. Confusing? I THINK NOT! :D
1. Goodbye

**Hey! This is my first story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: GOODBYE **

"Lucy! I found this new book and I was hoping you wanted to read it! Well, you know, after I read" The blunette, Levy Mcgarden, shouted to her best friend. "Oh hi Levy!" The blonde celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia, shouted back. As the two friends started talking, another blue-haired mage and a pink-haired mage started to get attention from the guild.

"Bring it on, Flame Brain!" The blue-haired mage, known as Gray Fullbuster, started to say. "Shut your mouth, Prince Frostbite!" The pink-haired mage, known as Natsu Dragneel, replied. "Do I hear fighting?" A calm yet creepy voice entered the room. Erza Scarlet, the greatest female warrior of Fairy Tail, was also known as Fairy Queen Titania, was standing in the front doors of the guild. Gray and Natsu put their arms around each other and said in unison, "N-no f-fighting Erza, were just p-playing a g-g-game..." Erza smiled and walked to the counter where Mirajane, a white-haired mage, stood.

"Back so soon, Erza?" Mira said. "Of course, I couldn't stay away from my favourite strawberry shortcake" Erza said. "Welcome back, Erza! I thought you wouldn't be back for 2 more days?" Lucy asked. "Oh, the old man said I could go home since I completed my job." Erza said calmly.

_** Lucy's POV**_

"Lucy! I found a job that suits us perfectly! It's easy and pays really well!" Natsu shouted. "New dark guild found: Torka Meito. Reward: 300,000 jewels." I started to read. "Yeah, we each get a 150,000!" Natsu said happily. "How about ask Gray, he needs the money for his rent." I suggested. Natsu , he looked cute when he pouted.

Ever since the day he asked me to join, ever since he saved me from the 'Salamander' and ever since he had held my hand for the first time, I fell in love with him. He had that boyish charm that would make you feel tingly, he had that wonderful smile that would make you blush and when he held your hands, you'd feel as if you're in another world. Being with him is magical. But somehow it all faded when she came.

"So when will we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning" he replied. In Lucy's house, "Hi Lucy" The blue Exceed, Happy, greeted me with a smile. "HAPPY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" I shouted. "Shh... Natsu 's sleeping" Happy said. "In MY bed?" I asked. "Duh" He replied. "Well happy, it's getting late, go back home." I told Happy and pushed him out the window. I looked at Natsu.

I touched his hair, it was really soft. "Natsu..." I said. Then I entered the bathroom and changed. I went to the bed and slept with Natsu by my side.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

** Morning~**

Lucy was beautiful when she slept. What the fuck? Did I just say she was pretty? Anyway, Too bad I had to wake her up, it's alright, and anyway, she's still beautiful. "Lucy, wake up..." I said. "Natsu?" She asked. "Yep, we're meeting Gray in the guild and leaving at 12 noon." I said proudly. "Okay..."

* * *

_** Lucy's POV**_

** In the guild~**

Natsu and I walked inside the guild to find everyone looking at us. Lucy and I approached Mira for answers. "Hey guys... Sleep well?" Mira asked. "What are you talking about?" I blushed. "Gray said he saw you two go out of Lucy's house. Did you two possibly sleep together in bed?" Mira said. We both blushed. "W-what? N-no! That never happened!" I said, maybe I still have a few feelings for him . "Yeah! I was so sleepy and I broke in Lucy's house and slept there, besides Lucy didn't notice that I snuck in." Natsu agreed. "Whatever you say, love doves." Mira walked away. "We aren't love doves!" We said in unison.

"Wait a minute, you broke into my house?" I asked me. Natsu nodded. "Did you at least enter through the door?" I said catching my breath. "I-I used t-the window" Natsu said trembling. That was the time I turned into Dark Lucy and chased him around the guild.

* * *

**_ Natsu's POV_**

"YO-oo" Gray shouted as he entered the guild. Lucy gave him her famous 'I'm-gonna- kill-you' look, which she usually gives me when I sneak in her house while she takes a bath. Gray shivered. Besides Erza, Lucy can be just as frightening as her- maybe even more. 'Maybe that's why they get along so well' I thought.

"Natsu!" Lisanna, the sister of Mira, shouted. "What is it, Lisanna?" I asked. "Let's go on a mission today!" "Sorry Lisanna, I promised Luce I'd go on a mission with her" "But, I thought you said you wanted me to catch up with the past two years?" "Uhmm... Fine, I'll ask Lucy" Lisanna smiled.

I walked up to Lucy and told her if we could go on a mission another time. "Sure, why not! I mean you and Lisanna were, like, separated and you guys need to catch up" Lucy smiled. "Are you sure, Luce? I mean, how are you gonna pay your rent?" I asked. "I'll ask Gray or someone else" She smiled once more and left.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I went over to Levy. I was happy for Natsu that he got to see Lisanna. "Hey Levy!"I said. "Hey! Aren't you going on a mission with Natsu?" She asked. "Not anymore, Lisanna is going with Natsu" I said.

"How are you going to-"

"Pay my rent? Gray. What time is it Levy?"

"It's12:30, why?"

"I left the water running for 2 hours! Gotta go!"

I ran home.

** 2 weeks later~**

I walked in the guild. COMPLETE SILENCE. Nothing! "What?" I asked. " Why did you hurt her?" Natsu stepped forward. "Natsu, I don't think she was the one who hurt Lisanna." Mirajane said. Natsu shook his head. "Wait what do you mean? Lisanna got hurt?" I said. "Yeah, because of you!" Natsu replied. "Natsu, how do you even know that Lucy was the one that hurt Lisanna, you and Erza were on a mission?" Mirajane asked in my defense. "Lisanna said she saw a person with blonde hair while she was attacked" Natsu said. "Lucy, you're out of the team, Lisanna will take your place." Everyone gasped as I cried. "B-but...S-so I-I was just a r-replacement to you g-guys?" I ran outside and ran to my house as fast as I could.

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_**

I ran to her house and entered through the window.

_Flashback:_

_"Natsu! You just kicked Lucy out of the team!" Erza scolded.  
_

_"She hurt Lisa- I just what?" I said unaware that I kicked Lucy out.  
_

_"YOU KICKED LUCY OUT OF THE TEAM, NOW GO AND FIND HER OR I SWEAR I WON'T HESITATE!"  
_

_"A-aye!"  
_

_Flashback end._

I saw a paper on the table.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I just got kicked out of team Natsu! Yey :'C. Apparently, I was just a replacement for Lisanna. I'm thinking of going to Father, I think he went to your guild, Love and Lucky. The place where you got my name, right? Anyway, I'm thinking of visiting him, I kinda miss him, after that I could maybe join a different guild . So I'm going to our Master and I'm going to ask him to remove my stamp. I will miss them, Happy, Wendy, Charles, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, Cana and everyone else. I love you mom, I always will._

_ Your Daughter, _

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

Dammit! Lucy left? I've got to find her!

I ran to the guild. "Erza! Exhibitionist (Gray)! Lucy left! Did she come here?" I asked. "Yeah, she's with Master" Erza replied. Lucy came out of the room with no fairy tail stamp. "Give me your hand!" I said. "Why?" She asked covering her hand. "Lucy, is it true? You're leaving Fairy Tail?" Gray asked. "W-where'd did you get that crazy idea?" She asked. "Show me your goddamn hand, Lucy!" I snapped. "You're not the boss of me" She replied. She ran out of the guild.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

How the hell did they know? Oh God, I left the letters for my mom in my house! I have no time to get it, Gray, Erza and Natsu are going to chase me anytime sooner or later.

**Train Station~ **

Goodbye Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Happy, Charles, Master, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Elfman, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow and everyone else.

**In Blue Pegasus~**

"Hi, I'm looking for Master –"I was cut by 3 guys: Hibiki, Ren and Eve. "Lucy? Is that you?" Hibiki asked. "Yeah, long time no see guys!" I greeted. "What are you doing here?" Eve asked. "Well, I am going to be temporarily a part of Blue Pegasus!" I replied.

* * *

**To be continued. Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review. I promise to make more :D**


	2. Hello

CHAPTER 2:HELLO

* * *

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously on JUST A REPLACEMENT:

_"Hi, I'm looking for Master –"A blonde girl about the age of 17, and strawberry blonde hair was interrupted. "Lucy? Is that you?" A young handsome man at the age of 20 asked. "Yeah, long time no see Hibiki, Ren, Eve!" Lucy greeted. "What are you doing here?" The 16 yr old boy, Eve, asked. "Well, Eve, I am going to be temporarily a part of Blue Pegasus!" Lucy replied. _

_2 years later~ "Bye Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Master Bob, and everyone else!" I said as I walked to the train._

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Lucy's going to be here soon. I miss her, everyone does. I felt so sorry for her when Natsu kicked her out of the team. I regret agreeing to him, Lisanna almost got us killed and she ran away from the fight. And how does Natsu reward her? By being her boyfriend! "Juvia knows Gray-sama misses Lu-chan" I turned around and saw Juvia smiling. "Don't worry, Juvia knows she'll come back soon." I forced a smile. Behind the doors was a girl about 19, her long blonde hair was put into a pony tail. Wait a minute- BLONDE hair? Lucy! "Hello, what's your-Lucy?" Mira asked. She nodded. Everyone crowded around her and asked her questions. I finally reached Lucy and told her, "Welcome back" and she hugged me.

**Lucy's POV**

I hugged Gray, oh how I missed him so much! "Gray!" I said. "Lucy! You're back! Did your hair get longer?" He asked. "Yeah" I said. "You look beautiful!" Gray said. I blushed. "Luce?" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands. "Hi Natsu, Lisanna!" I said. "Welcome back Lucy!" They both said in unison. I smiled. Natsu hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. "Don't do that again, Luce, please. I'd burn down a thousand houses just to find you!" He whispered. I giggled.

"I'm gonna go home, I'm really tired guys." I said. "I'll walk you home, Luce" Natsu volunteered. "Nah, besides, I don't want you going into my stuff. I'll just take Gray with me." I said. Natsu pouted then nodded.

** In front of my door~**

"Thanks for walking me home Gray." I said. "You're welcome" He said. I kissed him on the cheek and blushed.

**The next day~**

I went over to the guild. "Hey, we have a party later, a sleepover!" Mira said. "Why?" I asked. "You've been gone for 2 years! We need more than a day to celebrate you coming back." She said. "Thanks Mira" I hugged her.

**At home~ **

I packed everything I needed: extra clothes, underwear, my keys, a blanket, 2 pillows and a brush. I'm so excited!

**The Guild~ **

I quickly changed into my PJ's. The first floor was for both genders, but the second is divided in two, for both boys and girls. "Hey Lucy! Let's play spin the bottle!" Mira said. "Yeah sure!" I said. I walked over to Mira, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel. "I think Loke wants to play too." I said. "I open thee, gate of the lion, Leo!" "Hello, my dear." He said. "Wanna play spin-the-bottle?" I asked. "Yeah!" he said.

"Levy, you go first" Mira said. "Sure" She said. Levy spun the bottle and it ended up on Gajeel. They both blushed. Levy leaned in closer to Gajeel and kissed him. "Lucy, your turn!" Mira said. I spun the bottle and it landed on Gray. Natsu was somehow angry, I have no idea why. Anyway, we kissed each other and sat down blushing.

**Upstairs~**

"Hey guys, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Levy said. All the girls nodded and joined. "Lisanna, Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare" She says. "I dare you to kiss, on the lips, a boy, except Natsu, tonight." Mira said. "Mira-nee! Ugh...Fine!" Lisanna pouted.

**Boys room~**

Bixlow opened the door and Lisanna kissed him. "Lisanna?" Natsu said. "You didn't see it, did you?" She asked. "Wait! Natsu! It was just a dare! Lisanna didn't mean it!" I said running after him.

** Natsu's POV **

**Outside~**

Why? Why did she kiss him in front of me? Did I do something wrong or what? Why? "Natsu!" I saw Lucy run after me. She told me everything. Before she could finish, I did something no one expected. I leaned over and tried to kiss her. I should have hesitated it. She took a step back with a sad look on her face, shook her head and ran inside. "Lucy! Wait!" I shouted. What the hell? Why did I just try to kiss her? I ran back inside. "Lucy!"

** Upstairs~**

"Baka, why'd you kiss her?" Gray asked. I didn't answer. "Hey Flame Brain, I just asked you a question!" He shouted. "I-I don't know okay!" I shouted back. "You ass hole, now you've made Lucy cry" That damn exhibitionist was right. I did make Lucy cry. I tried to kiss her just to make Lisanna jealous, it was wrong. I had to go after her. I had to. I ran. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Natsu!" Gray shouted. I didn't answer. Gray ran after me.

"You know she doesn't want to see you" He told me. I shook my head. "She and Lisanna don't want to see you anymore!" He added. I stopped running. He was right.

**Lucy's POV**

"Lisanna, I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to kiss me! Lisanna, forgive me" I explained. "It's okay, Lucy, neither did I" She told me.

KNOCK, KNOCK

I opened the door, "Gray?" "Hey Lucy" He said. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you" I blushed. "..." "I heard what Natsu did" "Seriously, he told you that? Anyway, I've noticed, ever since I came back you've been acting weird lately, why?" "Actually, Lucy I kinda li-" I kissed him and said "I like you too."

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? LEFT YA WITH A CLIFF-HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA! :P**


End file.
